


Я здесь...

by AndreyVas



Category: The Danish Girl
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gender Identity, Original Character Death(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Transgender
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: Альтернативный финал истории Лили. Как, на мой взгляд, должен был закончиться этот фильм





	

Лили засыпала. Лёгкий ветер шевелил прядь волос на виске, тени листьев создавали причудливый рисунок на бледной коже.

Сквозь закрытые веки она не различала ограду беседки и перила, только солнечные блики; деревья, стоявшие за оградой, словно всё отдалялись, отдалялись… пока не превратились в ряд тополей на самом краю обрывистого берега.

И Лили пошла к ним, сначала медленно, словно опасалась, что земля — ненастоящая и вот-вот уйдёт из-под ног, потом увереннее и, наконец, побежала. Каблучки стучали по камням, длинный подол светлого платья обвивал ноги.

Она знала: там её ждут. Там, меж тополей, стоит Ханс, её Ханс, который ждал её все эти годы. И правда: по мере приближения к обрыву она разглядела между стволов силуэт высокого юноши, который смотрел в её сторону и словно силился разглядеть что-то неясное, ускользающее.

И тогда она закричала:  
— Ханс, Ханс, я здесь! Я пришла к тебе, твоя Лили здесь…

Он поглядел по сторонам, словно потревоженный чем-то, но потом опять уставился в её сторону. Она всё приближалась – но когда между ними оставалось метров пятьдесят, перешла на шаг, с трудом успокоив дыхание.

Он наконец увидел её — и сначала будто не поверил своим глазам, но потом протянул к ней руки – и она улыбнулась, не веря своему счастью. Они сблизились и долго стояли, держась за руки, потом он заключил её в объятия — и она засмеялась, радостно и свободно.

Лили чуть отстранилась, взяла Ханса за руку и повела его вдоль берега — но, не выдержав натиска переполнявших её чувств, побежала, увлекая его за собой. Налетевший ветер сорвал лёгкий газовый шарф с её шеи — и он полетел, словно птица, над волнами. И ей стало легко-легко, словно не было всей перенесённой ею боли, словно не терзали её сомнения, не мучило чувство вины — и она вздохнула полной грудью, выпуская с выдохом всё, что её тяготило, и обернулась к Хансу, и глаза её сияли…

— Лили, Лили, дорогая!!! — звала её Герда, но Лили казалось, что это поёт ветер, навеки соединяя её душу с родным небом, морем и любимым человеком…


End file.
